


Morning Glory

by supplyship



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supplyship/pseuds/supplyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack would like mornings better if they started later. Set at the end of S8. Implied Sam/Jack first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziparumpazoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziparumpazoo/gifts).



> Birthday fic for ziparumpazoo, first posted on LJ February 2010.

Jack O'Neill had never been a morning person. Missions didn't count because he never really _slept_ while on missions if he could help it - on Earth or any other planet. Neither did catnaps count, in the back of C-17, waiting for the jumpmaster to shake you awake and push you out the back; nor times stretched out on a hard goa'uld brig floor, feigning relaxation and sleep so Daniel might take example and stop freaking out. But mornings - real mornings that started out in his bed at home or quarters on base - yeah, those he was not fond of.

His general plan for dealing with mornings was this: if he just got his body up and moving, his brain would wake up eventually when enough hot water dumped down on his head in the shower or when the soap found its way into his eye, but with any luck before he attempted to shave. And by then it would be too late to crawl back into his nice, warm bed, and his brain would already be engaged on the first critical issue of the day: coffee.

Today was no different. Jack flung back the bed covers and completed his usual roll-heave-launch maneuver that got him on his feet and with some amount of forward momentum to propel him to the bathroom.

(His not-awake brain heard a soft, sleepy sound come from the bed behind him.)

He yawned and scratched his chest with one hand while the other flipped the toilet seat up.

(Not-awake brain noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual sleep t-shirt and boxers, or anything at all.)

The most urgent morning task taken care of, he turned the shower knob on to HOT and tried to pull a non-existent t-shirt over his head. And that is when Jack O'Neill's not-awake brain switched to awake-brain earlier than any other morning before.

He blinked down at his naked body for a moment before taking a few steps back to the bathroom door. He peered around until the bed was in sight and saw something very out-of-the ordinary: the top of a blonde head peeking out from the duvet. Jack pulled his head back into the bathroom and stared into the mirror for a long moment. And because awake-brain was not yet 100 percent, he looked around the door frame again. This time, there was more blonde hair visible and two blue eyes blinking slowly with sleep. He blinked back.

(Awake-brain had stuttered on to the familiar confused-brain, with an a-ha moment chaser closing in.)

Jack raised his finger and opened his mouth, but nothing came out so he retreted to the bathroom a final time. A soft giggle came from the bedroom.

(The a-ha moment struck and awake-brain began broadcasting _HOT DAMN! HOT DAMN!_ like a CNN breaking-news ticker.)

A grin of realization spread over Jack's face, and when he moved his head around the door this time, his body followed, all the way back to the bed and under covers held up by the smiling, blue-eyed, gorgeous blonde (who was also naked, awake-brain pointed out with another "HOT DAMN"). He lowered his body down over a laughing Samantha Carter and buried his head in her neck. And in between kissing every inch of skin he could find, he muttered, "I soooo love mornings."


End file.
